


Darcy/Steve Holiday Art

by sticksades



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Movies, Darcy/Steve Holiday Fic/Art Exchange, F/M, Ice Skating, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sticksades/pseuds/sticksades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy/Steve Holiday Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gilove2dance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilove2dance/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! And a Happy New Year!
> 
> I tried to create something for each of your prompts. 
> 
> If you click on the thumbnails, it will lead to the full sized image. 
> 
> First time posting on Ao3 too... Actually it's my first time doing something like this... I hope you like! And Enjoy!

 

 

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/9tCCZLH)

[ ](http://imgur.com/E7IDTke)

[ ](http://imgur.com/9uYjoVV)

1 Fanmix:  

Songs can be streamed at [Grooveshark](http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/40+smusicFanmix/94045427)

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/NYdMwEB)

 


End file.
